


[Podfic] The Nine Letters

by Anziel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, For Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anziel/pseuds/Anziel
Summary: He had found the box while doing some “much-needed spring cleaning”, according to Crowley. It was a small thing, wood and painted black. It smelled like a cologne that was so familiar and yet he couldn’t place it. He didn’t remember buying the box, so he just chalked it up to a customer, which would explain the familiarity of the scent too.~~Aziraphale finds a bunch of old letters :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] The Nine Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the nine letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553628) by [darlingachingbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingachingbones/pseuds/darlingachingbones). 



[The Nine Letters - Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/anziel-andan/the-nine-letters-ft-reflection)  
music: Reflection by Yakov Golman


End file.
